La consola de Naruto
by Hatoko Nara
Summary: Naruto se compra una consola e invita a Hinata para que jueguen juntos. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

LA CONSOLA DE NARUTO

LA CONSOLA DE NARUTO

Caminaba por las calles muy contento con su compra recién hecha. Sonreía felizmente mientras cargaba con una caja mediana. Iba muy distraído pensando en que ahora ya no estaría tan aburrido pues ya tenía cómo pasar sus horas de soledad.

Y en verdad, se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no vio como una chica venía en dirección contraria a él y chocó fuertemente con ella, haciéndola caer al suelo. Inmediatamente dejó la caja en el suelo, le ofreció una mano a la joven y por las prisas que tenía de disculparse no se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Lo siento mucho. Venía distraído y no pude verte…

Aceptó el gesto y tomó tímidamente la mano de quién se la ofrecía.

-Naruto kun… No te preocupes

-Hinata. Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que apartar la vista.

-¿Por qué ibas tan distraído? Preguntó luego de un rato para romper el silencio.

-Es que… Mira lo que he comprado. –Y levantó nuevamente la caja del suelo, para mostrársela y dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

-¿Una consola? ¿Eso no es para niños? -Preguntó algo extrañada, pues eso fue lo que siempre le dijo Neji cuando ella quiso comprarse una.

-Pues, un poco, pero también hay juegos para nosotros. Además, todavía no somos adultos. No estamos viejos aún. -Hinata le sonrió amablemente

-¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo?

Se sonrojó un poco pero le contestó pronto.

-Claro

Caminaron lentamente hasta la casa de Naruto mientras mantenían una charla amena y después de diez minutos llegaron.

Entraron y Hinata se sorprendió al ver aquél lugar. No se comparaba en nada con la gran mansión en la que ella vivía: era un apartamento con una sala pequeña, una cocina estrecha, un baño y una habitación al final, pero eso no fue la causa de su sorpresa, sino que se encontraba sumamente desorganizado, con los platos amontonados y sin lavar, la ropa y algunos sobres de ramen instantáneo tirados en el suelo, la mesa cubierta de polvo y la cama sin tender. .

-Naruto ¿Es que acaso nunca limpias? Le preguntó ella a modo de reproche. La poca timidez que ahora tenía con él se fue por el caño cuando vio el estado de la vivienda que habitaba.

-Pues… sí, pero es que estos días no he tenido tiempo. Además, Sakura chan era la que me ayudaba a veces con el aseo, pero desde que es novia de Sasuke teme ya casi no viene. -Dijo tristemente.

-¿Todavía te gusta? Le preguntó con un poco de temor sin dejar que se le notara.

-No, hace tiempo que lo superé. Es que me siento un poco solo. Pero bueno, yo ya sabía que eso sucedería. Ellos se merecen estar juntos y seguro que después se pasan y me visitan. –Respondió tratando de mejorar su semblante.

-Pues vamos a hacer algo: desde ahora yo te vendré a ayudar, pero eso sí, comenzaremos ya, antes de jugar. -Le dijo firmemente y con convicción, pero de manera amable. Naruto le dedicó una gran sonrisa y asintió.

Pusieron música y empezaron con la limpieza. Hinata le daba instrucciones a Naruto y este las ejecutaba hábilmente. Se repartieron la mitad del apartamento: él limpiaba la sala y el baño mientras ella fue la encargada de la cocina y la habitación.

Cuando entró al dormitorio de Naruto, se quedó un rato viendo el portarretrato en el que reposaba la foto del equipo siete: él, con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi y se detuvo a pensar en cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorada de su colega y amigo. Le vinieron a la mente muchos recuerdos y suspiró. –Por lo menos ya no tartamudeo cuando le hablo. –Dijo para sí misma y comenzó nuevamente con sus labores.

Después de terminar con el cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina y cuando la dejó limpia, abrió las alacenas para seguir con su trabajo. Iba a ver en qué estado se encontraba y se sorprendió nuevamente al ver que sólo había sobres de ramen instantáneo con una bolsa de cereal casi vacía y en la nevera una caja de leche.

Se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba él y le preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación a la vez:

-Naruto kun, no hay mercado. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ya se acabó todo el ramen? Pero si lo compré ayer.

-Esto no es mercado. ¿Te alimentas de ramen instantáneo todos los días?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-¿No sabes cocinar?

-No. Respondió con un poco de pena.

Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa amable.

-Esta bien. Cuando acabes iremos a comprar algo. Te haré la cena.

-Si. Respondió él con otra gran sonrisa.

Fueron de compras juntos. Hinata le enseñaba qué debía comprar y cómo darse cuenta de cuándo estaba fresco o ya comenzaba a dañarse y le indicaba los precios para que no se dejara estafar el día que saliera solo.

De vuelta en la casa, preparó la cena mientras él acomodaba todo en los estantes y en la nevera y se sentaron a comer en la pequeña mesa.

-Está delicioso. -Dijo mientras comía con avidez. –De verdad, ya tenía mucha hambre. Cocinas muy bien, te felicito.

-Gracias. Le respondió un poco apenada pero feliz a la vez.

Luego, Naruto se encargó de los platos que había utilizado y ella terminó lavando la ropa. Se sonrojó un poco al ver los boxers de su amigo, pero siguió pronto con su tarea.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Lamento que no pudiéramos jugar, pero estoy satisfecha al ver como quedó lo que hicimos.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado. –Le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. –Espero que puedas venir mañana a jugar conmigo.

Un gran sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de la joven y las manos comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente. La cercanía de Naruto la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa.

Al ver que no le contestaba, su amigo puso cara de desilusión.

-Está bien. Sé que tú tienes más cosas qué hacer y…

-¡No! Yo no tengo nada qué hacer en las tardes. Sí puedo venir.

Otra vez, el joven sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos, Naruto kun. Adiós.

0000000000000000/

Se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando sintió golpes en la puerta. Se despertó un poco distraído y abrió mientras se pasaba las manos por los ojos.

Hinata se encontraba en el umbral de su casa, con un pequeño recipiente en las manos. Se quedó un rato viendo fijamente el torso de Naruto. Sólo tenía puesto un pantalón corto, que por cierto le quedaba bastante bien, pero al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado, volteó la vista hacia otro lado.

-Buenos días, Naruto kun. Discúlpame si te he despertado. Vine a traerte el desayuno. –Dijo extendiéndole el recipiente.

-¿Por qué? Le recibió el paquete y preguntó curioso pero animadamente

-Es que no te puedes seguir alimentando de ramen instantáneo. Eso no es saludable y todo un jounin como tú debe comer adecuadamente.

Naruto reparó en algo.

-¿Por qué no me miras?

-Es que no traes puesta la camisa

-¿Y?

-Que estás semi desnudo

-No seas exagerada. ¿Acaso nunca has visto a un hombre sin camiseta? ¿O es que estás deslumbrada por mi cuerpo musculoso? -y empezó a hacer poses de hombre fortachón.

Hinata casi se ahoga, pero después de mirarlo, haciendo gracias, comenzó a reírse animadamente.

-Ya debo irme, Naruto kun.

-Espera ¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?

-No puedo. Hoy quedé de entrenar más temprano con mi equipo. No te preocupes, vengo en la tarde.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Si. –Y se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

-¡Gracias!. Le gritó antes de que se fuera pero ya no estaba.

0000000000000000/

La mañana pasó pronto, para suerte de Hinata que se encontraba ansiosa por llegar a la casa de su preciado amigo. Apenas terminó el entrenamiento con sus compañeros se fue a casa a darse un ligero baño de agua fría y se vistió rápidamente para salir casi corriendo en dirección de la casa de Naruto.

Tocó la puerta, tan suave que creyó que no la habría escuchado, pero inmediatamente le abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás Hinata? Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir.

-Te lo prometí y las promesas no se rompen.

-Me gusta que seas tan cumplida. Pasa.

-¿Ya almorzaste?

-Aún no. Te estaba esperando. ¿Vamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku? Yo te invito.

-No, Naruto kun. Siéntate que yo te hago el almuerzo.

-Pero no puedes venir a hacerme la comida siempre. Al menos enséñame a cocinar.

-¿De verdad quieres aprender?

-Si

-Está bien. Ve a lavarte las manos.

Muy animado, Naruto obedeció. Poco a poco le iba explicando y se daba cuenta de que él lo hacía bien, aunque era algo lento, pero con la práctica se le pasaría.

Después de almorzar y lavar los platos, se fueron a jugar. Entraron en la habitación de Naruto, que era dónde estaba el televisor. Se sentaron en la cama y sacaron la consola, que aún no había sido desempacada.

-¿No has comenzado a jugar?

-Es que te estaba esperando. Después de todo lo que me ayudaste ayer, te debo el primer juego.

Hinata se sonrojó y pensó que había sido muy lindo de su parte el tener ese detalle.

-¿Con cuál quieres empezar? Tengo de carreras de autos y motos, peleas, espías y uno que compré para ti esta mañana.

Hinata posó su vista en él y soltó varias risitas graciosas después de observar el cd que su amigo le pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Le pregunté al vendedor cuál preferían las chicas y me dio este.

-Si me gusta. –Le respondió todavía con el rastro de sonrisa. –Lo que pasa es que este juego es de niñas, mira: es de la barbie. Pero muchas gracias por pensar en mí.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál quieres jugar primero?

-Creo que el de autos estaría bien.

Comenzaron a jugar y Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Hinata era muy buena en ello. En casi todas las carreras debía hacer grandes esfuerzos por pasarla y en tres le ganó con alguna ventaja obvia.

-Oye. No se te da mal. ¿Ya habías jugado antes?

-Si. A veces iba a la sala de videojuegos con Kiba kun. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Sasuke teme se compró una el año pasado, así que con frecuencia íbamos a su casa. Hasta Kakashi nos acompañaba, pero ahora ya casi no voy porque me da pena hacer mal tercio entre Sakura y él. -Dijo tristemente.

-No te preocupes Naruto kun. Yo te voy a hacer compañía mientras pueda. Sé que no es lo mismo estar conmigo que con ellos, pero al menos ya no estarás solo.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a venir todos los días? -y le dedicó una gran sonrisa con ilusión.

-Los domingos no, porque hay reunión del bouke y del souke y a menos que sea un motivo de relevancia, no podemos ausentarnos. Ya sabes, cosas de la familia…

-Muchas gracias. De verdad, eres una gran amiga.

Y así, siguió pasando el tiempo. Todos los días, Hinata terminaba su entrenamiento y se iba a ducharse a su casa, para después encontrarse con Naruto en su apartamento, enseñarle a cocinar y luego jugar en la consola. Los sábados en la mañana hacían las compras en el mercado, Naruto preparaba el almuerzo sin ayuda de Hinata a modo de evaluación de lo aprendido en la semana y si tenían ánimos salían a dar un paseo o se quedaban viendo una película.

Y siendo la villa un lugar tan pequeño, dónde casi toda la gente se conocía, comenzaron los rumores de que Hinata y Naruto eran novios, que tenían una relación clandestina porque siempre se veían en su casa y nunca en la de ella y al final, empezó a circular el chisme de rigor: que la chica Hyuuga estaba embarazada.

Cuando Hiashi se enteró, revolvió toda la casa buscándola para que le aclarara las cosas, pero al no encontrarla, convocó a Neji.

-¿Me llamaba, Hiashi sama?

-Sí Neji. Quiero comentarte algo. Estoy muy preocupado por todos los rumores que hay acerca de mi hija y su amigo. ¿Ya te habías enterado de ellos? -Él asintió

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Mira que apenas me informaron. Es una situación muy grave, aunque todavía no se ha comprobado nada ¿cierto?

-Es por eso que no se lo había dicho, Hiashi sama. Son sólo rumores y no debe preocuparse por ellos.

-¿Entonces crees que mi hija no está encinta?

Neji se atragantó. ¿En verdad creía esas cosas?

-Por supuesto que no. –La defendió Neji. –En cuánto me enteré de esto, comencé a seguirla y no pude encontrar ningún comportamiento extraño o anormal. Es cierto que ahora va todos los días a su casa, pero no hacen nada malo. Sólo cocinan y ven televisión. Nada más.

-Mira que me dejas muy tranquilo. Pero aún así, no puedo permitir que las personas sigan con los rumores. Eso sería manchar el honor de la familia Hyuuga. De ahora en adelante, no quiero que Hinata vaya sola a la casa de ese muchacho. Tendrá que ser acompañada por Hanabi o una de sus amigas, de lo contrario no le permitiré volver. Comunícaselo apenas llegue, por favor.

-Sí, Hiashi sama. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Por supuesto Neji. Vete y muchas gracias.

El joven hizo una reverencia y salió. De vuelta en su habitación, pensaba en la conversación con su tío. Le tenía mucho aprecio a Hinata y sabía que la noticia no le caería bien. Ya estaba enterado de los sentimientos de ella hacia Naruto y la notaba muy feliz y animada desde que eran amigos. Ahora hablaba casi con completa fluidez y de casi cualquier tema y su amabilidad y cordialidad eran mucho más notables.

Cuando Neji le transmitió la orden, la joven se sorprendió. Por eso Kiba y su sensei hacían comentarios fuera de lugar y ella nunca los entendió. Aunque le dio un poco de pena porque ya no podría ir tranquilamente a visitarlo, decidió buscar la manera para seguir cumpliendo con su promesa.

Sobornó a Hanabi para que la acompañara algunos días, diciéndole que le llevaría todos los productos de chocolate que quisiera. (Supongamos que el chocolate es el dulce preferido de Hanabi) y habló con Sakura, que era la única chica a la que le tenía tanta confianza, aparte de Tenten.

-¿Entonces, si puedes acompañarme? -Preguntó Hinata con ilusión después de explicarle todo el problema.

-Claro, no hay problema. –Y le sonrió. -¿Puedo llevar a Sasuke kun? Así no hago mal tercio.

Hinata se sonrojó gravemente.

-Claro que puedes ir con él, pero qué es eso de mal tercio. Nosotros somos solamente amigos. -Respondió ella, con un poco de pena.

-Por ahora. –Le contestó su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

Al día siguiente…

-Cierra los ojos Naruto kun. Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

-Ábrelos

-Sakura chan, Teme. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a visitar a nuestro amigo. ¿No podemos?

-Claro, pasen. -Les dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Dónde tienes la consola nueva? -Le preguntó Sasuke

-En mi habitación. Si quieren, pueden ir y jugar mientras que Hinata y yo preparamos el almuerzo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber p…

Sakura, al ver que su novio comenzaría con el interrogatorio, le propinó un buen codazo en las costillas y se lo llevó arrastrando a la habitación.

Y así, todos los días, Hinata llegaba con una persona diferente. A veces iban Kakashi y Kurenai, Shino y Kiba, Hanabi, Sakura y Sasuke y hasta Neji y Tenten se unieron a la causa alguna vez. Aunque claro, ninguno conocía la razón, a excepción de su hermana, Sakura y su primo.

Naruto no sabía qué pensar. Agradecía mucho que siempre estuviera rodeado de sus amigos, pero le hacían falta los momentos a solas con Hinata. No podía negar que ahora le tenía mucho aprecio. En este tiempo había descubierto que era una persona humilde, sencilla, amable, cariñosa, comprensiva e inteligente y admiraba mucho su capacidad para cocinar, pues todas las comidas le quedaban exquisitas. Y para qué negarlo, él se fijaba en que era una joven muy bella. Desde hacía tiempo se quedaba mirándola cuando ella tomaba una siesta en el sofá de su casa. Le gustaban sus ojos, su cabello que ahora lo llevaba largo y todo su rostro era muy armonioso y sereno. Su cuerpo no podía ser observado pues siempre llevaba una chaqueta amplia y una sudadera, aunque a veces la había tomado de la cintura para hacerle cosquillas y notó que era fina y delgada.

Desde hacía algún tiempo, Naruto la llevaba de vuelta a su casa. No le gustaba la idea de que saliera tan tarde sola, aunque ella podría defenderse fácilmente de casi cualquier persona que la atacara o intentara hacerle daño.

Los dos habían tomado confianza y se contaban todos sus pesares, las causas de sus tristezas y alegrías. Esperaban con ansias la tarde para poder estar juntos y se separaban en la noche, algo tristes. Y desde que comenzó a llegar siempre acompañada de alguno de sus amigos, la pesadumbre de no poder estar a solas los estaba matando.

Y cada día notaba cómo el cariño que le tenía a su amiga, iba transformándose y adquiriendo más fuerza, hasta que un día supo que estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos: Permiso para ser tu novio

Capítulo dos: Permiso para ser tu novio

Trató de acabar lo más rápido posible con su entrenamiento para irse pronto a espiar a Hinata antes de que finalizara el suyo.

-Ya terminé. Mañana nos vemos. Adiós. –Se despidió Naruto con una seña de la mano y se fue apresurado.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa? Siempre se queda pidiendo que entrenemos hasta más tarde.

-Tal vez tenía ganas de ir al baño. -Dijo Sasuke

Sakura y su maestro se resignaron con la respuesta escueta del ninja y siguieron en lo suyo. Pero siguió así todos los días. Ya llevaba dos semanas saliendo pronto y ninguno sabía la razón.

-Tengo una misión para ustedes. –Dijo Kakashi a Sakura y Sasuke una vez se hubo ido el rubio. –Necesito que sigan a Naruto

-¿Quiere que veamos lo que está haciendo? Eso es muy indecente por parte de ti, Kakashi sensei. Todos necesitamos de vida privada. –Dijo Sakura pero por dentro pensaba que era la excusa perfecta para descubrir las andanzas de su amigo. Si los descubría, ya sabían a quién culpar.

-¿Acaso tú no quieres saberlo? -Preguntó Sasuke extrañado. –Hasta a mí me causa curiosidad. -Confesó.

-De todas maneras, no confío en ustedes. Por estarse haciendo mimos no van a espiar a Naruto. Mejor los acompaño.

-Qué poco nos conoces. Cuando estamos trabajando no perdemos el tiempo.

-Nada de excusas. Vamos, que me están retrasando.

Kakashi saltó hacia un gran árbol y se perdió en el bosque. Los otros dos suspiraron y lo siguieron.

Se detuvieron cuando alcanzaron a su maestro, que ya estaba en las ramas de un árbol, contemplando la escena:

Naruto se encontraba agazapado entre los arbustos, escondiéndose. Más adelante había un claro en el que entrenaban Kurenai y sus pupilos: Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Por el momento practicaban taijutsu y la ninja más joven no usaba el byakugan, pero cuando lo activó, el muchacho portador del zorro desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata detuvo hábilmente una patada que le enviaba Kiba y fue a informarle a su sensei de que tres personas les estaban viendo pero que no parecían con ánimo de atacar.

Kurenai fue a investigar y descubrió a Kakashi junto a Sakura y Sasuke.

-Buenas tardes. –Saludó amablemente. -¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Kakashi se apresuró a contestar

-Pues queríamos ver cómo entrenaban ustedes. Ellos ya han aprendido casi todo de mí y estábamos viendo qué más podía enseñarles.

-Si quieren pueden pasarse mañana para que entrenemos juntos. A los dos equipos les vendría bien.

-Me parece bien. Mañana nos encontramos aquí a las siete.

Los otros tres estaban atrás de Kurenai escuchando la conversación.

-¿Dónde está Naruto kun? -Preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

-Se fue hace rato. Estaba algo distraído y cuando terminó el entrenamiento, se fue.

Todos se extrañaron, pero lo dejaron pasar, a diferencia de Hinata que se encontraba un poco preocupada por su amigo. Cuando terminó su práctica, se fue directo a la casa de Naruto.

Iba saltando ágilmente por los tejados pues quería llegar lo más rápido posible. Su mente divagaba acerca de los motivos por los cuáles hubiera estado distraído. Él siempre era muy aplicado y enérgico con sus entrenamientos y no se daba la oportunidad de relajarse ya que aún conservaba ese ánimo de ser más fuerte que Sasuke y su sensei, aunque hace tiempo los había superado.

Y su mente se encontraba tan separada de su cuerpo que no puso atención y se resbaló con una hoja que había en el tejado. Estaba aturdida y cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero no sintió el golpe. Los abrió nuevamente y se fijó en que alguien la sostenía y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Naruto, que la veía tiernamente y la tenía cargada entre sus brazos.

-¿Ibas para mi casa?

-Si. –Susurró

-¿Por qué tan temprano? Apenas es medio día y tú siempre vas a las dos.

-Es que nos encontramos con tu equipo y me dijeron que estabas muy distraído y pensé que te había pasado algo, así que vine a buscarte porque me preocupé. –Naruto le sonrió.

-Agárrate fuerte. –Le dijo casi en un susurro, pero muy cerca de su oído para que le escuchara.

-¿Vas a llevarme? Yo puedo ir sola. Además, no me gusta ser una carga.

- No te preocupes.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero en un momento se le pasó. Descubrió que junto a Naruto se sentía tranquila y segura, además, la felicidad la embargaba porque lo tenía tan cerca. Decidió pasarle las manos por el cuello a su amigo y en un segundo se quedó dormida.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendió al ver como descansaba entre sus brazos, y la dejó delicadamente en su cama. No la cubrió porque estaban en verano y el calor era muy fuerte. Le quitó las sandalias y las dejó debajo de la cama.

Se sentó a observarla. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y puestos unos shorts negros y una blusa blanca de tirantes y de tela delgada. Sólo se veía así cuando entrenaba. Esa era la ropa que traía debajo de esa chaqueta amplia y la sudadera. Lo había descubierto desde que comenzó a espiarla antes de que terminara con su práctica.

Se sentía celoso de Kiba y Shino porque eran los únicos que podían mirarla libremente sin toda esa ropa que estorbaba, aunque a veces agradecía que nadie más lo hiciera, porque seguramente ya tendría a muchos hombres más detrás de ella.

Y es que ahora que se dedicaba a seguirla, se daba cuenta de cuántos admiradores tenía. Era sólo que les daba miedo acercarse a la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga, que siempre fue muy protector con su hija, además de todos los otros miembros de la familia que la cuidaban, como Neji.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -Le preguntó Hinata. Naruto se sonrojó porque no se dio cuenta cuando ella despertó.

-Nada fuera de lo común. ¿Hace mucho que no estás dormida?

-Justamente acabo de despertar. ¿Ya almorzaste?

-No, te estaba esperando, como siempre cocinamos juntos…

-Hoy no vas a cocinar tú. Te voy a preparar algo especial.

-¿Qué es?

-Sorpresa

-Por favor. Sólo un adelanto.

-No

-Eres muy mala conmigo

- Espérate un momento, no seas tan impaciente. –Se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, pero se sintió levemente descubierta y fresca, hasta que se percató de que había dejado su ropa en el claro. Inmediatamente tomó el edredón de la cama de Naruto y se cubrió hábilmente con él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío? -Se extrañó Naruto

-No

-¿Entonces?

-¿Me podrías prestar el teléfono? Es que se me quedó mi ropa y debo llamar a Hanabi para que me la traiga.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Después de un rato, Hinata se encontraba sentada en la sala, esperando a su hermana. Su cara estaba totalmente roja y nuevamente la veía hacer ese gesto con sus dedos índices que hacía tiempo no utilizaba.

-¿Te avergüenza tu ropa?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Me parece un poco indecente. No suelo caminar por ahí con esta ropa y hoy seguramente media villa me vio.

-Es la apropiada para usar en verano. No tiene nada de malo ponerse shorts cuando está haciendo calor. Además, si de Kiba y Shino no te da pena, entonces con los demás debe ser igual.

-Es diferente. Ellos son casi como mis hermanos y hemos estado juntos desde que teníamos 12 años. Es como si estuviera en casa.

-Si te soy sincero, esta ropa te queda mucho mejor. Resalta tus cualidades, que por cierto, escondes demasiado. Te hace ver más… bella.

Hinata se quedó de piedra. Sintió como nuevamente el color subía a sus mejillas y bajó la mirada para tratar de que no la descubriera.

-Gracias. –Susurró, pero Naruto alcanzó a escucharlo y sonrió tiernamente.

-Naruto kun… ¿Puedes prestarme una de tus camisetas? Es que Hanabi se está demorando mucho y necesito comenzar a preparar el almuerzo ya.

-Pues ya ves que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no debe darte pena utilizar ropa con la que estás cómoda. Por favor. Cocina así para mí. –Le miró suplicante.

-Está bien. –Tenía la ligera idea de que si siempre la miraba de esa manera no podría resistirse a nada de lo que le pidiera.

Naruto la tomó de la mano para que se levantara y lentamente fue quitando el gran edredón que la cubría. La admiró nuevamente, despacio, fijándose en cada detalle de su fino rostro y de su torneado cuerpo y la atrajo hacia él inconcientemente. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y cuando estaba acercando sus labios para besarla, tocaron a la puerta. Naruto no pudo más que bufar de decepción, la abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a abrir, de mal talante.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sucedía. Estaba desorientada y fue al baño a despejarse un poco, así que se lavó la cara para terminar con su turbación. Se quedó con las manos apoyadas en el lavamanos un rato y decidió que era hora de salir.

Ya Naruto había entrado. Se encontraba sentado en el comedor, con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Se notaba que estaba pensando en algo.

Ella se apartó un poco, se puso el delantal y comenzó a cocinar.

-¿Era Hanabi? -Preguntó Hinata para romper la tensión que se había formado.

-No. Era el cartero.

Otra vez, silencio.

-Naruto kun ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de prender la radio?

-Claro. –Se levantó apresuradamente para cumplir con su tarea. Se sentó de nuevo y se quedó observándola. Justamente, había dado con la emisora preferida de ella y ahora se encontraba cantando una canción suavemente, mientras cortaba los vegetales. ¡Era tan hermosa! No sabía cómo no la había notado todos estos años. No permitiría que se alejara de él, ahora que estaban tan unidos.

Un poco más tarde, llegó Hanabi. Traía una bolsa con la ropa de su hermana y algunos de sus objetos de aseo personal. Saludó y se sentó en la mesa, a descansar. El sol de esos días era casi insoportable. Hacía que todos se agotaran rápidamente y no ayudaba que la casa de los Hyuuga y esa quedaran tan retiradas.

-Hanabi. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir a comprar pasta?

-Claro

La jovencita se levantó lentamente y se fue.

-Ya está casi listo, sólo falta la pasta. Naruto kun, ¿Puedo utilizar tu baño para darme una ducha mientras Hanabi regresa?

-Por supuesto. Esta es como tu casa.

-Gracias. –Los dos se sonrieron

-¿Necesitas una toalla?

Hinata revisó la bolsa que le había traído su hermana.

-Sí.

-Mira. –Le extendió una de color naranja.

-Gracias. –Y cerró la puerta del baño

-De nada. –Le gritó él para que lo escuchara.

Diez minutos después, Hinata entreabrió la puerta del baño y sacó su cabeza.

-Naruto kun ¿Podrías prestarme tu habitación para vestirme?

-Claro

Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de su amigo, pero el chico alcanzó a observarla La toalla cubría sólo su torso y dejaba sus blancas y torneadas piernas al descubierto, así como sus hombros. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de unas finas gotas de agua y el cabello se le pegaba al rostro.

Naruto no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta, mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación, esperando a que su amiga saliera.

En un momento estuvo arreglada totalmente.

-¿Hanabi no ha llegado?

-No

-Se está demorando mucho. Voy a ir a buscarla.

-Espera. No te molestes. Yo voy.

Y salió sin más, para que ella no tuviera tiempo de replicar.

Diez minutos más tarde, llegaron los dos. Hanabi se retrasó porque se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo y se había quedado hablando con ellos.

Hinata terminó de preparar la comida.

-¡Hanabi! -La llamó su hermana. Estaba en la habitación, jugando con la consola. –¡Ven a almorzar!.

-¡No tengo hambre! ¡Ya comí en mi casa!

-¡Está bien!

-Naruto kun. Te preparé ramen, porque es tu comida preferida, aunque yo no sé cocinar tan bien como el señor de Ichiraku. Espero que te guste.

-¿En serio? Hace mucho que no comía. Gracias Hinata. –Le respondió con otra de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a ella.

-Está… mmm… delicioso… mmm… De verdad… mmm… cocinas… mmm… muy bien… -Decía entre cada bocado y en un momento se lo acabó. –Quiero más, por favor. –Le dijo extendiéndole el tazón.

-Claro. –Le respondió con otra sonrisa radiante y se fue a servirle otro.

Más tarde, Hinata se encontraba sentada en el mueble y Naruto acostado, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella. Le pasaba las manos suavemente por el cabello, mientras hablaban.

-¿Sabes que mañana vamos a entrenar juntos?

-¿Humm?

-Tu sensei y la nuestra acordaron que practicáramos los dos equipos.

-¿Y a qué hora nos vamos a reunir?

-A las siete, en el claro donde nosotros entrenamos. ¿Sabes dónde queda?

-Sí, lo he visto muchas veces. Pero, si te soy sincero, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo. Ya te he comentado que Kakashi sensei es muy impuntual y por su culpa vamos tarde siempre a todas partes.

-No te preocupes. Kurenai sensei lo conoce de sobra. Ya estará acostumbrada.

Siguieron hablando otro rato más, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

-Onee-chan, onee-chan. –Le llamó su hermana suavemente.

-Humm

-Despierta. Es de noche, ya debemos irnos.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se percató de que si se levantaba, Naruto también lo haría, así que no sabía cómo pararse.

-Te espero afuera. No tardes. –Le dijo su hermana y salió.

Hinata acercó un cojín y le dejó suavemente la cabeza sobre él. Luego, se quedó observándolo un momento. De repente, sintió el impulso de besarlo. No pudo contenerse, aún con todos los esfuerzos que hizo por controlarse y pensar en algo más, pero sus labios entreabiertos la invitaban a hacerlo, sin pensar en nada más.

Fue un simple roce, que duró apenas unos segundos, pero se sintió muy feliz. Soñó mucho tiempo con ese momento, y ahora lo veía hecho realidad, lástima que Naruto no le correspondiera.

Se separó lentamente y al abrir los ojos, vio con sorpresa cómo él la miraba con otra de sus grandes sonrisas, que últimamente, sólo le dedicaba a ella. Inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta pero él no se lo permitió. Fue tras ella y la acorraló estratégicamente en la pared, para que no se fuera. Le subió el rostro delicadamente y la besó. Puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, mientras la joven las dejó sobre su pecho.

Se quedaron un rato, jugando con sus labios, apenas haciendo contacto con ellos, sintiendo esas pequeñas descargas, hasta que vieron la necesidad de explorar más y se besaron cálidamente, para después seguir con uno más intenso y pasional.

Estaban encerrados en su mundo, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los devolvieron a la realidad.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Qué haces? ¡Sal ya!. Neji niisan vino por nosotras.

Hinata le miró tímidamente, mientras él observaba con ternura, como ella tenía las mejillas de un suave color rosa.

-Se ve hermosa. -Pensó Naruto

-¿Te acompaño? Ya es tarde

-Neji nii-san nos va a llevar. No es necesario.

-No quiero que te vayas. Quédate un rato más.

-Sabes que no puedo.

Hinata, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, besó a Naruto nuevamente, pero fue algo fugaz, a modo de despedida.

-Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Los dos se sonrieron, y la chica se fue.

Veinte minutos después, Hinata llamó.

-Hola

-¿Llegaste bien?

-Sí

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?

-Todavía no. Voy a ver televisión un rato y luego me acuesto.

-¿Te dijeron algo en tu casa por llegar tarde?

-No. Mi papá tenía una reunión y no ha llegado aún, así que no se dio cuenta y mi mamá, ya sabes que se fue a visitar a mis tías.

-¿Y Neji? A veces te cuida más que tus padres

-Sólo me dijo que cuando saliera tarde de tu casa, lo llamara para ir por mí.

-Te voy a decir algo. Ya sé que debería hacerlo en persona pero no puedo irme a dormir sin que lo sepas

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó ella con voz divertida

-Te quiero mucho

-…

-Hinata. Hinata. ¿Estás ahí?

-Yo también te quiero mucho. –Le susurró. Naruto escuchó pero quiso oírlo una vez más.

-No te escuché, ¿Puedes repetirlo?

-Yo también te quiero mucho

-Muchas gracias por decírmelo. Me hace muy feliz que tú sientas lo mismo que yo.

Hinata no sabía que decir. Estaba tan nerviosa y tan feliz a la vez. En unas cuántas horas su vida había dado un giro radical, todo gracias a su querido Naruto.

-Mándame un beso. –Le dijo él divertido

-No. Me da pena.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Mua

-No se vale. Estuvo muy corto

-MMUUAAAA (NdA: No sé cómo poner el sonido de los besos. Disculpen por tan mala imitación)

-Ese sí me gustó. –Le respondió Naruto. –Cuídate. Mañana nos vemos.

-Que duermas bien. Hasta mañana.

Y cortaron la comunicación.

-¡Hinata!

-¡Papá!

-¿A quién le estabas mandando besos?

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? -Cambió de tema

-Bien

-Me alegra. Ya debo acostarme. Hasta mañana, papá.

-¡Hinata! No he terminado de hablar contigo

-Mañana papá. Estoy muy cansada. Que duermas bien.

Y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

0000000000000000/

Se acercaba corriendo al puente donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

-¡Buenos días!. –Saludó efusivamente. Tomó a Sakura de la cintura y dio vueltas con ella.

-Oye, oye. No te permito esas confianzas. –Le dijo Sasuke, aunque de su amigo no le daban celos.

Cuando Naruto bajó a su amiga, le interrogó.

-¿Qué te sucedió ayer?

-¿Por qué?

-Estás… hmm… cómo decirlo: ¡radiante!

-¿Yo? -Se hizo el desentendido

-Sí, tú. Uzumaki Naruto

Él no respondió

-¿Te ganaste la lotería?

-No

-Jiraiya te enseñó una nueva técnica?

-No

-¿Te ganaste vales gratis para comer en Ichiraku?

-No

-¿Ya te nombraron Hokage?

Naruto sonrió -No

-Usuratonkachi. Somos tus mejores amigos y ni siquiera a nosotros nos cuentas lo que te pasa. –Intervino Sasuke

-No creas que esa presión va a hacer efecto en mí. Les voy a contar, pero porque quiero, no por tu tonto chantaje emocional. –Le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y qué esperas para contarnos?

-Está bien. Ayer…

De repente, vieron una nube de humo y supieron que era Kakashi.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE! -Le gritaron Naruto y Sakura

-Ya los estaba esperando en el claro, pero como no llegaban, vine por ustedes.

-Mentiroso. –Le espetaron los dos.

-Bueno. Vamos que ya nos están esperando.

Arribaron pronto al claro. Se encontraban sentados, hablando animadamente. El rubio observó a su querida Hinata a lo lejos y notó que estaba siendo interrogada al igual que él. La vio intentando evadir a sus amigos.

Saludaron. Inmediatamente, el equipo de Kurenai se levantó, dispuesto a comenzar.

-¡Kakashi!, ¡otra vez llegando tarde!. Tienes pupilos, ¿Qué ejemplo les estás dando? ¡Irresponsable!. –Le regañó Kurenai. –Agradece que no soy como Anko, porque si no…

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron. Por fin veían que alguien le daba su merecido a su maestro.

-Ya, ya. Comencemos de una vez. –Respondió el ninja copia.

Kurenai tomó la palabra.

-Ya sabemos que ustedes son muy fuertes. Algunos ya sobre pasan nuestras habilidades y la razón por la que siguen entrenando con nosotros es que no hay nadie más que pueda instruirles porque todos están ocupados. Aún así, todavía nos falta enseñarles algunas cosas que les podrán servir. En el día de hoy, comenzaremos peleando Kakashi y yo. Tomen nota mental de todo lo que crean que les puede ser útil.

Kakashi se acomodó la banda, de modo que el sharingan le quedara descubierto y así, los dos se dispusieron a pelear.

Naruto tomó a Hinata de la mano. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes y se alejó un poco, junto a ella.

-¿Desayunaste bien? -Le preguntó Hinata

-Sí. –Le dedicó una sonrisa -Me hiciste mucha falta

-Y tú a mí

-¿Vas a venir sola a mi casa?

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-En la tarde te cuento

Se dedicaron a ver a sus senseis y comentaban todo lo que veían. La pelea duró cerca de una hora.

-Ahora, van a luchar por parejas: Sasuke con Shino, Naruto con Kiba y Hinata con Sakura.

-Prepárense ¡YA!

Cada uno de los combates fue grandioso. Cada uno había aprendido técnicas nuevas y su destreza, su manera de pensar y de ejecutar sus ataques mejoró considerablemente.

La pelea que primero terminó, fue la de Naruto y Kiba. Aunque el chico hacía muy buen equipo con Akamaru, no pudo vencer a uno de los opcionados para ser próximo hokage.

La siguiente en culminar fue la de Sasuke y Shino. Los dos tuvieron una excelente batalla, sin embargo, el chico entrenado por Orochimaru, ganó con considerables ventajas.

Y por último, la de las dos kunoichis. Hinata no podía acercarse y Sakura no le acertaba en ninguno de sus ataques o no hacían el efecto deseado, hasta que al final, Hinata le dio un golpe que la dejó KO justo en el momento en que ella recibía un fuerte puñetazo de Sakura, que la envió lejos, a una gran distancia y la dejó en igualdad de condiciones.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke fue tras su novia y Naruto por su amiga. Las llevaron de vuelta a donde estaban todos.

-No pasa nada. Sólo necesitan descansar durante unas cuantas horas. –Les dijo Kurenai.

-Llevémoslas a mi casa. –Dijo Sasuke. –Tengo varias habitaciones y allí podrán dormir un rato. –Naruto asintió. Se despidieron de todos y se fueron.

Llegaron pronto a la residencia Uchiha. Era bastante amplia. En el primer piso estaban la sala, el comedor, la cocina, un baño, seguramente para las visitas, y un salón para entrenar. En el segundo habían cinco habitaciones, cada una con baño propio.

Sasuke le indicó en donde podía dejar a Hinata y él se fue directo a su habitación para recostar a su novia.

Naruto entró y la posó suavemente en la cama y la observó durante un rato. Se sentó, le retiró algunos mechones que estaban sobre su rostro y la besó delicadamente. En ese momento entró Sasuke y sorprendió a su amigo. Le hizo una seña para que salieran y él lo siguió.

Bajaron directamente hacia la cocina.

-Preparemos algo de comer para las chicas. –Le dijo Sasuke. Naruto asintió.

-¿Estás saliendo con Hinata?

-Más o menos

-Explícame

-Es que aún no le he pedido que sea mi novia, pero ya nos besamos.

-¿Y qué esperas? No sabes cómo se ponen. Me pasó lo mismo con Sakura. Empezó a llorar y me dijo que no la quería en serio, que sólo estaba jugando con ella, y otras cosas que no recuerdo, pero de verdad parecía que la estaba pasando mal.

-El fin de semana se lo digo.

-¿Puedo contárselo a Sakura?

-Por supuesto.

El sábado llegó pronto. Hinata hizo un trato con su hermana para que los dejara solos un rato, así que llegó sin compañía a la casa de Naruto.

-Hace mucho te estaba esperando. Ven. –La tomó de la mano. –Te tengo una sorpresa.

-Siéntate y cierra los ojos. –Se acomodó en el mueble. –Espérame.

Sintió los pasos de Naruto dirigirse hacia la cocina y volver.

-Ábrelos

Hinata vio, justo al frente suyo, un gran pastel de color rosa. Estaba decorado con unas fresas y con crema batida. En el centro había un mensaje:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Estaba sentado junto a ella. Inmediatamente le echó los brazos al cuello y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo efusivamente.

-Eso quiere decir que… -Le preguntó él

-Sí

Se quedaron un rato más en el sofá, recostados mientras hablaban y se hacían mimos. Luego, se fueron al mercado, como todos los sábados, pero esta vez iban más juntos, tomados de las manos y dándose besos esporádicos.

Volvieron a la casa y Naruto comenzó a preparar el almuerzo. Tocaron a la puerta. La joven estaba recostada en el mueble y fue a abrir.

-¡Neji niisan! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Entra

El chico pasó y saludó a Naruto.

-Necesito decirles algo.

-Adelante

-Ustedes son novios y… -Comenzó el joven

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Lo interrumpió ella.

-Todo la gente de la villa está enterada y usted, Hinata sama sabe que eso es un gran problema. Debió ocultar su relación con él, al menos hasta que le pidieran permiso a Hiashi sama, y no lo han hecho, ¿me equivoco?

-No

-Si se entera por otras personas, como la vez anterior se pondrá furioso. Antes eran sólo rumores y pude convencerlo, pero ahora es verdad y toda la aldea los ha visto… Es mejor que se lo comuniquen ustedes antes de que les prohíba estar juntos.

-Muchas gracias, niisan. Discúlpame por ser tan despistada.

-Muchas gracias Neji. –Le dijo Naruto

-De nada. Hasta luego.

Cuando Neji se hubo ido:

-No te preocupes. Esta misma tarde hablamos con tu papá

-Pero, es muy pronto. ¿No crees?

-Es mejor decirle ahora. Que sepa de una vez que lo nuestro es serio.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso.

0000000000000000/

Se encontraban en la residencia Hyuuga, esperando a que los recibiera el líder de la familia.

-Pueden pasar. –Les anunció un sirviente que hizo una reverencia y luego se fue.

Hinata le miró nerviosamente, pero su novio la tomó de la mano, para transmitirle seguridad.

Entraron, pero por separado. Era mejor no dar muestras de afecto mientras él no diera su visto bueno. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron de rodillas, frente a él.

-Buenas tardes, Hiashi sama. –Le saludó Naruto

-Buenas tardes, papá.

-Buenas tardes. –Respondió -Hinata, haz el favor de presentar a tu visita.

El joven se adelantó a su novia

-Mucho gusto. Uzumaki Naruto. –Se inclinó nuevamente.

-Igualmente. Y dígame ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Verá, señor. Desde hace algunos meses estoy enamorado de su hija y ella me corresponde, así que quisiera pedirle el favor de que me conceda el permiso de ser el novio de Hinata.

La mirada de Hiashi se turbó un poco, pero sólo un momento. Luego volvió a su impasibilidad de siempre. Observó a Naruto, analizándolo detalladamente y luego a su hija. Finalmente, dijo:

-Debo meditar mi respuesta. ¿Puedes venir el lunes en la tarde?

-Si señor

-Muy bien

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron.

-Hinata, quédate. Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella asintió.

-Hasta luego y muchas gracias. –Hizo otra reverencia, le sonrió cálidamente a su novia, que le devolvió el gesto y salió pronto.

-Dime Hinata. ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho este joven? ¿Estás enamorada?

-Completamente.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace mucho más que él

-Está bien. Puedes irte. Dile a Neji que venga.

Asintió nuevamente, se inclinó suavemente y se fue.

-¿Me necesitaba, Hiashi sama?

-Así es, Neji. Quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de la relación entre mi hija y ese joven. ¿Crees que sea un buen partido para ella?

-Estoy seguro, Hiashi sama, de que no podrá encontrar a un mejor novio para su hija. Es uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea ya que tuvo la oportunidad de ser entrenado por Jiraiya sama. Ya le han ofrecido varias veces ser el capitán de un escuadrón ANBU, pero no ha querido aceptar porque dice que su equipo es el mejor, aún siendo todos jounnin. Además, se encuentra próximo a cumplir su sueño de ser hokage. Es uno de los más opcionados para ser el líder de la aldea.

-Está bien, es un excelente ninja, ya había oído sobre él. ¿Y cómo persona?

-Es amable, sencillo, sincero, perseverante, leal, valiente y osado.

-¿Y mi hija? ¿Crees que será feliz a su lado?

-Sólo con él podrá ser tan feliz como lo es ahora.

-Muchas gracias, Neji, por tu opinión.

-No hay de qué, Hiashi sama.

Este asintió

-Puedes irte.

El joven hizo una reverencia y se fue a dormir.

0000000000000000/

El lunes, Naruto y Hinata estaban muy nerviosos. Ambos habían comentado a sus amigos sobre la conversación que tuvieron con Hiashi. Sakura trató de subirle el ánimo dándole un largo discurso de razones por las cuáles su suegro sí aceptaría la relación mientras que Sasuke se limitó a darle un suave golpecito en los hombros a manera de apoyo, pero que él entendió y agradeció mucho. Kakashi se mantenía "al margen" de la conversación, mientras leía, pero al fin optó por decirle -Ya verás cómo todo te sale bien.

Kiba le dio un pequeño abrazo, Shino le tomó la mano para transmitirle un poco de seguridad y Kurenai le dijo que si su padre no aceptaba, ella misma hablaría con él. Hinata les agradeció enormemente el gesto.

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, los dos se reunieron para conversar un rato y luego, cada uno se fue a su casa. Naruto se duchó, se puso su mejor ropa (aunque siempre lleva la misma) y se dirigió a la casa Hyuuga.

Su novia le abrió la puerta, le saludó con un fugaz beso y lo hizo pasar. Los dos se sentaron en el recibidor, junto con Neji a esperar.

Media hora después, un sirviente apareció. Les dijo que Hiashi los llamaba a los tres.

Primero entró Hinata, tras de ella, Naruto y por último Neji. Cada uno dio su respectivo saludo.

Mientras tanto, afuera, se agolpaba un grupo de jounins que discutían. Al fin se decidieron por infiltrarse en la casa, pero, Hanabi los descubrió.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Les preguntó la jovencita con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Verás, pasábamos por aquí y queríamos saludar.

-¿Todos a la vez? ¿Y sin tocar a la puerta? Me parece muy extraño. Tendré que avisarle a mi padre.

-¡No! -Dijeron por lo bajo.

-Entonces, díganme la verdad. –Ordenó.

-Está bien. Queremos ver qué pasa en la reunión que sostienen Naruto y Hinata con tu papá.

-Haberlo dicho antes, yo ya estaba en eso, hasta que ustedes llegaron y me interrumpieron.

-¿Entonces si vas a ayudarnos?

-Claro. Escuchen bien, les explicaré. El lugar en donde están tiene dos puertas y una ventana. Las parejas irán a espiar en las puertas y la que esté conmigo, en la ventana. ¿Tienen comunicadores?

-Sí. -Asintieron todos.

-¿Y uno para mí?

Sakura le extendió uno.

-Si alguien los descubre, me avisan y yo vengo por ustedes. Si escuchan que activa el byakugan, salgan corriendo y me esperan fuera de la casa.

Hanabi los llevó a su lugar. Sakura y Sasuke en una puerta, Kiba y Shino en otra y Kurenai, Kakashi y Hanabi se ubicaron en la ventana. Se dedicaron a escuchar.

-Tienes mucha suerte, porque las personas tienen muy buena opinión de ti. Gracias a todas las recomendaciones que obtuviste, es que le doy mi visto bueno al noviazgo entre tú y mi hija.

Naruto y Hinata se sonrieron.

-Pero debes cumplir con unas reglas para que yo pueda aceptar totalmente. Primero: Hinata no podrá entrar a tu casa, a menos que sea acompañada por Hanabi, Neji o alguna de sus amigas o con la condición de que se demore menos de una hora. En cambio, tú, si deseas, puedes venir aquí las veces que gustes, en eso no hay problema. Lo segundo es el horario de visitas: en tu casa sólo le permito estar hasta las ocho de la noche en semana, los viernes y sábados hasta las diez y tú deberás traerla hasta aquí. Haré excepciones en ocasiones especiales, pero antes tendrás que informarme. También, deben asegurarme que por ningún motivo van a interrumpir sus entrenamientos y que una vez por mes vas a venir aquí a practicar con mi hija, para que yo pueda ver los progresos de ambos. Además, tendrás que asistir todos los domingos a la reunión familiar. ¿Quedó todo claro?

-Sí señor. –Respondieron ambos

-¿Aceptan las condiciones?

-Sí señor.

-Muy bien. Les deseo muchas felicidades.

-Gracias, Hiashi sama. –Le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

-Gracias, papá.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia y salieron.

-Neji, llámame a Hanabi, por favor.

-Por supuesto. –Se inclinó levemente y se fue.

Quince minutos más tarde

-¿Me llamabas, papá?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo detrás de la ventana? ¿Y con personas ajenas a la familia?

Ella no pudo responder. ¿Cómo la descubrió?

-Hanabi, no te quiero volver a ver espiando. A ninguna persona de la familia y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si no se te invita es porque la reunión es privada y no te concierne lo que se va a tratar en ella, además, no puedes dejar que cualquiera se entere de los asuntos que se atienden en esta casa. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí señor.

-Muy bien. Ve al jardín. En diez minutos comenzamos con tu entrenamiento.

Ella asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió.

-"Uff, me salvé por los pelos" "Por lo menos, sólo fue un regaño" Pensó Hanabi.

Hinata y Naruto se fueron a celebrar a Ichiraku y allí estaban todos los jounnins antes mencionados. (Kakashi, Kurenai, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y Shino) (Digamos que como tenían muchos clientes decidieron ampliar el lugar)

¡FELICITACIONES! -Se escuchó un grito de todos. Los dos se sonrojaron inmediatamente

-Gracias. –Respondieron los dos tímidamente, pero sonriendo.

-Oye Hinata, sabía que tu papá era exigente, pero no tanto. Esas condiciones que te puso para estar con Naruto son algo duras ¿No te parece? -Le preguntó Kiba. Los otros le hacían señales para que no dijera nada, pero él no los pudo ver.

-¿Y tú por qué sabes? -le preguntó Naruto.

-Puesss… verás…

-¿Qué? -Le preguntó Hinata

-¡Ellos me obligaron! -Dijo señalándolos a todos. –Fuimos a tu casa a espiar porque queríamos saber lo que les decía tu papá, pero fue por su culpa. Yo hice todo lo posible para que no fuéramos, pero no me quisieron escuchar y…

-Ya, Kiba, no necesitamos más explicaciones. –Le dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa. –¿Pero nadie los descubrió?

-Sí. Hanabi. –Respondió Sakura

-¿Y qué les dijo?

-Nos ayudó. –Le respondió Kiba. Todos le miraron mal y Sakura le dio un pisotón.

-Oye, ¿Y dónde está Akamaru? Hace tiempo que no lo veo. –Le preguntó Naruto

-¿No les había dicho? Akamaru es papá de trece perritos, así que lo vamos a dejar con ellos un mes, para que los identifique y todo eso.

Y así, siguieron hablando por un rato más, hasta que llegó la noche y se fueron a sus casas.

Y así, siguió pasando el tiempo y la relación de Naruto y Hinata iba creciendo más y más. Aquella joven tímida había superado todos sus traumas y ahora se le veía muy feliz, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y lo que más se destacaba en ella era ese carisma que le permitía agradarle a todas y cada una de las personas con las que hablaba, además de la dulzura con la que trataba a la gente y el interés que demostraba hacia ellos, la hacía una de las mujeres más destacadas de Konoha. Naruto, por su parte, iba creciendo cada día más como ninja y los habitantes de la villa ya le habían perdido el miedo, hasta el punto de convertirse en algunos casos en respeto y admiración hacia el joven. Esa alegría que le caracterizaba se incrementó, pero siguió siendo tan imprudente como siempre.

Y aunque Hiashi los vigilaba constantemente y tenían más prohibiciones para salir y verse, nada de eso les importaba, porque lo único que tenía valor allí es que al fin estaban juntos.

FIN

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y muchas más a los que dejan reviews, porque su opinión es muy importante para mí.

Si quieren saber un poco más de la historia:

Los protagonistas tienen 17 de años y son jounin desde hace diez meses. Con Sasuke, no vamos a polemizar. Es mejor no hacer especulaciones sobre su pasado y por qué está en la villa porque:

Itachi tiene muchos fans, incluso yo le he cogido un poco de cariño gracias a algunos fics y si digo que lo mató, me sentiría un poco triste y si, por el contrario, afirmo que está vivo, sería mucho peligro que anduviera por ahí y no saber que está haciendo, así que preocuparía de más a mis personajes. Y Orochimaru, no sé, lo dejo a un lado de la historia.

En cuanto a los personajes, se darán cuenta de que algunos están un poco salidos de su personalidad, como Naruto, que se vuelve un poco cursi, o Hinata, que no es del todo tímida, o Sasuke que es mucho más amable de lo que en realidad podría llegar a ser.

En lo que se refiere a la historia verdadera, me he visto todos los capítulos del anime hasta el 220. No he podido comenzar con Naruto Shipuuden porque lo conseguí pero en inglés y desafortunadamente, no soy políglota, así que si tienen preguntas acerca de esto, no soy la adecuada para responderlas.

Si tienen alguna duda, me la comentan en un review o me la envían a mi correo: .

No sé exactamente qué significa la palabra disclaimer, pero he hecho mis deducciones.

Disclaimer: La historia de Naruto no me pertenece. Es del señor Masashi Kishimoto, o al menos eso he leído en otros fics..

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

Muchas gracias a las personas (por el momento he visto siete) que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi fic y me dejaron un review. Me alegra mucho saber que les gustó.

Quisiera responderlos, pero si les soy sincera, no sé cómo. La verdad es que publicando esta historia tuve un poco de problemas porque no sé mucho de inglés, pero afortunadamente, tengo una buena capacidad deductiva (modestia aparte) y hallé la manera de subirlo a la web, así que, estoy segura de que lo investigaré y en algún tiempo tendrán una respuesta.

No recuerdo todos los reviews, pero en uno decía que había hecho muy corta la historia. En realidad, iba a ser mucho menos extensa. Estaba planeado como un oneshot y le tomé mucho cariño y me excedí. Además, me parece que sólo puedo publicar como veinte páginas de Word y este ya tenía más o menos 23, así que lo dividí en dos capítulos, por lo que quedó mucho más largo de lo que pensé en un principio.

Otro review decía que alguien pensó que iba a haber lemon. Pues, la verdad, yo no me considero capaz de escribir uno. Los lemon me parecen una obra de arte cuando están bien hechos y sobre todo, cuando están basados en el amor. Si llego a publicar más fics, se darán cuenta de que ninguno de ellos va a tener uno. Tal vez algún acercamiento, pero nada más.

NOTICIAS

Antes les había comentado que no sabía responder reviews. Ahora sé cómo. Era algo muy fácil, lo sé. A todos, a su debido tiempo les contestaré.

En mi profile pondré un link para que puedan entrar a photobucket a ver un esquema de la casa de Naruto, como yo me la imagino, por si lo quieren ver.

Nuevamente, gracias a todos.

Bye…


End file.
